Silver Strings
by mayablake
Summary: Celeborn misses his extended family so Imladris receives many guests from Lorien.  Lindir benefits the most when a certain archer catches his eye!  LindirHaldir .  UPDATED 82207


Silver Strings - LotR /slash/ NC-17/ COMPLETE

Lindir/Haldir

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I intend any infringement. Please go read the original material, it's great. And yes, I'm 100 SURE that I have the timeline messed up and everyone's ages all wrong, but ah well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond found him in the garden, his bare feet splashing in the fishpond. His harp lay beside him on the bench he'd pulled close to the water. "Lindir, have you completed your most recent composition? Guests shall arrive from Lórien soon."

Too close. At the sound of the older elf's voice, Lindir started so hard he nearly toppled into the water.

"Or are you merely intent on scaring my fish to death?" Elrond softened his tone, moving the harp aside and joining his master bard. "Lindir, look at me.' Elrond reached out, tilting the lovely face. Tears.

"Lord," the bard wrapped his hands around his harp "I have made progress." He reached up belatedly to wipe his cheeks, ashamed that Elrond had discovered him in such a state. "Lord, I should go."

Elrond gently laid a hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated. "Do you think I have not seen your suffering these many years? We have all lost so much I know, but you break my heart."

Lindir's heart contracted with guilt, Elrond's lover had died beside him in battle, burned to death by Sauron's fire. "Gil-galad was an Elven-king. Of him the harpers sadly sing: The last whose realm was fair and free between the mountains and the sea." The song ghosted through Lindir's mind, unforgettable to any elf of Rivendell. No bard dared sing it in Elrond's presence.

"I think of him at all times. Some days the ache is unbearable." To his own horror, Lindir's voice broke and tears began anew. "Lord, forgive me, I know your pain has been great."

"My pain is not an issue here." Elrond's fingers wiped away the fresh tears as they fell, his eyes trained on the weeping elf. Elrond had been unable to heal the wounds Baeloreth suffered in the orc attack years ago and the elf had passed in Lindir's arms. "So much time, I know, aewithen (my little bird), and so much senseless loss."

Lindir smiled at the little endearment. "Visitors you say?" He cleared his throat. "I shall complete the song and it shall be something to cheer us all."

Elrond hugged the younger elf close to him, wishing he could conjure a companion for his lonely songbird. He would order extra wine brought to the tables tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A procession from Lórien! Lindir had been but an adolescent the last time he had lain eyes upon a Lórien elf. He would never forget the ethereal silver hair and aloofness of the Lórien warriors who had passed through Rivendell. Archers. Oh, how they had fired his imagination and how he had poured that into his musical studies! Hours and hours he'd wiled away in Elrond's libraries, practicing his harp with romantic fantasies fueling his thoughts.

The two days passed quickly but Lindir's memories of his youth drove his imagination out of sadness and he'd finished not one, but two full compositions by the time The Lórien Lord Celeborn arrived in the Valley of Rivendell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elrond, gûren linna ceni chen (my heart sings to see you). Thank you for making us your guests in Rivendell. The Lady Galadriel sends her regards to you all."

"Celeborn, mellonen vrûn (my old friend), you are always welcome here." Elrond actually smiled a wide smile and moved to embrace the Lord of Lothlórien, the father of his long-departed wife.

The two clasped their arms and Lindir's attention wandered from the formal greetings trying not to openly stare at the elves of the Lord's entourage. By the Valar, so much beauty had arrived in Elrond's halls this day! He blushed when one of the warriors caught him staring and winked. Lindir saw the other elf's lips twitch, the gaze flicking over him shamelessly. Lindir simply could not look away from him despite the elf's boldness. Another Lórien archer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For his part, Haldir simply felt tired. Travel was dangerous enough even if the goal was dire. Celeborn's journey to Rivendell was, for all intent, a personal one. He missed his granddaughter who now threw herself into his arms and his grandsons who also flitted about him. The radiant smile on the Lord's face softened Haldir's mood and he allowed himself to relax. So much sorrow bore down on them all; perhaps this mission was dire for Celeborn. Judging by Elrond's grip on him, perhaps it was dire for all of them. Elrond no doubt missed his departed wife's family.

So the archer rolled his shoulders and looked about the great hall, his eyes alighting on an elf already staring at him. Haldir's ego swelled for a moment, picturing himself as he knew he appeared, travel weary, yes, but he wore fine leather armor for the journey with a silver-gray robe clasped at the waist, serving to enhance his muscular chest and shoulders. The pretty one held Haldir's gaze so he winked.

Perhaps the Silver Tree was correct in insisting on the visit to Rivendell. Haldir's heart already felt lighter, some of his weariness evaporating like a light mist. The stranger blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, each member of the Lórien party had been given a room, time to refresh themselves and instructions to meet in the hall at nightfall for the welcoming feast. It would be a nightlong affair with much food, many fine spirits, music and merry-making. In his room, Lindir warmed up his hands on his harp, looking forward to the upcoming several hours. How he wished Baeloreth was alive to see such a celebration. He often wondered if Baeloreth waited for him in the Blessed Realm and if he could somehow sense how much Lindir yearned for the future days of their companionship there.

For now he pushed aside those thoughts. A change had come over Lord Elrond and the children at the moment of Celeborn's arrival, a carefree transformation that swept through the house like a sweet spring breeze. Lindir very much wished to escape his own grinding sadness for a time. He stroked the silver strings of his harp, his thoughts on the archer in the leather armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindir found himself more than a little drunk by the time he sat upon the dais and began the first of his songs. Elrond, he noted, sat deeply in conversation with Lord Celeborn. Lindir hoped they would speak only on happy topics and simply enjoy the company of family and friends. He suspected that the flow of spirits would see to that, as each elf was already flushed and appearing quite relaxed. As he played and sang, his eyes roamed the hall, searching the joyful faces both known and unknown, looking for the archer. He began the second song directly after the first, closing his eyes and allowing his work to take him when he failed to locate the stranger.

Haldir stood on the opposite side of the Hall of Fire when the music began. He did not often indulge in alcohol so he drank from his goblet slowly, savoring the sweet red wine as much as he savored being free of his armor and his usual vigilance. He noted with amusement that his brother had already overindulged in spirit but had fortunately obtained assistance from the lovely elleth who now led him out of the hall, presumably to a warm bed and assistance removing his leggings, no doubt.

He drifted past where Lord Elrond sat with Celeborn, noting happily that each was flush with food and drink. Haldir nodded at each of them, his gaze drifting to the nearby dais where a bard sat producing the loveliest music he could recall hearing. Haldir admitted that he was not often privy to the performance of bards but he was certain this one was an extraordinary talent. He drew closer, his mouth falling open when he recognized the elf. Though his eyes were closed, Haldir knew it was the beautiful one who had blushed so prettily at him.

Lindir drew the song to a close, flicking his fingertips over the delicate harp strings, his voice softening through the final notes. When he opened his eyes at last he not only heard a round of loud applause and cheering but also found himself staring directly into the beautiful archer's face. Lindir stood and bowed, trying to gather his wits as the elf approached him directly off the dais.

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien, man enneth lín? (what is your name)" Haldir knew his voice sounded breathless as he reached out and grasped the bard's hand in greeting but he couldn't resist the pull of the gray-blue eyes.

For his part, Lindir adored the change in the archer. Freed from his armor and plied with a bit of wine (judging by the half empty goblet in one hand) the warrior seemed infinitely more touchable. To Lindir's eyes he sparkled head to toe in the wash of torchlight.

"I am Lindir, Imladris' master bard." He bit his lip as Haldir's free hand wrapped tightly around his own then and firmly up to his elbow. "Well met, Haldir." Lindir felt himself blush again as he watched the archer watch the movement of his lips.

Haldir gently guided Lindir by the arm, away from the dais to an empty sofa in a small alcove. A valet brought fresh goblets of wine as soon as they sat. He complimented Lindir's performance and efficiently moved on, leaving the two to their privacy.

"Do you have a companion, little songbird?"

"You are very forward, Marchwarden." Lindir teased Haldir with the tone of his voice, keeping it light and musical. He pressed his thigh against Haldir's, moving as close as he could to the other elf on the sofa_. Forgive me, love, I have been so lonely._ Lindir drank down more wine as the archer did the same. He pictured Baeloreth and his long dark hair; so different than this elf. "I had a companion but he was killed over one-hundred years ago. By orcs, in the forest." He cleared his throat. "Do you have a companion, Haldir?"

Haldir shook his head and set his goblet aside. "Not since before the passing of your lover." He placed one hand on Lindir's shoulder, the other caressing his inner thigh. "Your beauty humbles me."

"Ah, my fierce warrior, pen vain (beautiful one)." Lindir stroked a hand into Haldir's hair sighing gently as the strands enveloped his sensitive skin.

The little sound broke Haldir's control and he pressed his lips onto Lindir's lax mouth. He eagerly returned the kiss, slipping his tongue alongside Haldir's, sinking both hands deeply into Haldir's hair and angling his body down into the sofa's corner so he could recline slightly beneath the archer. The two spent long minutes wrapped together, sharing kisses and firm touches punctuated with whispered endearments.

"Would you come share this night with me in my bed, Haldir of Lórien?"

In place of words, Haldir caught one of Lindir's hands and pressed it against the hard bulge between his legs. The archer smiled when Lindir's hand remained, moving lightly against him. "Ai, such a fine sword for an archer." Despite the heat of arousal, Haldir returned Lindir's soft laughter, pulling the bard to his feet. Arm in arm they escaped the party and Lindir led them to his suite of rooms.

Once behind closed doors, Lindir led the archer straight to his bed and laid him, fully clothed, onto the scented sheets. Allowing his desire full reign, he straddled Haldir's slim hips and stroked the muscular arms, shoulders, and chest through Haldir's fine woolen tunic, quickly getting his fingers beneath the hem. Haldir arched his back, allowing Lindir to remove it and, oh Valar, unlace his leggings. He kicked off his boots as Lindir pushed them completely down his legs, groaning when Lindir pushed his legs apart and began pressing languid, open-mouthed kisses across his thighs.

"Dúlinn (nightingale)!" Haldir's breath caught at the leer Lindir graced him with just before tonguing the swollen head of his cock. "Melethron (lover)!" Lindir sucked him fully into his hot mouth, clutching his hands into the fair skin of Haldir's hips to hold them still, enjoying the firm flesh in his mouth and the feel of Haldir's hands tangling in his hair. He rubbed his cheek against the thick, wet cock, smearing his face with Haldir's precum, before moving back up and returning his lips to Haldir's mouth.

Haldir immediately grabbed Lindir's hips and pulled him flush against his own body, using his grip on the slender elf to roll them over and press the bard beneath him. On all fours now, Haldir undulated against Lindir, gently tonguing his own essence from the beautiful face and staring into his rain washed gaze. His heart contracted at how beautiful the elf appeared. "Elf, you wear too many garments." Haldir wanted nothing more than to feel Lindir's heated skin against his own.

Grinning, Lindir stretched his arms above his head. "Oh, melethron, how I've thought of you removing them from me, imagined you touching me." He arched himself against the naked body above him, feeling beautifully wanton, his blood running hot. Ai, so long since he'd been with a lover. "From the moment I saw you, I desired you."

"Then I shall not disappoint such a lovely bard." Haldir stripped Lindir's purple tunic from him and gently removed his soft cloth sandals before divesting him of his silver woolen leggings. Haldir paid homage to every inch of exposed skin with his lips, tongue and calloused fingers before giving in to temptation and pleasuring Lindir's straining cock. Sweeter than wine! He licked up every bead of precum, coaxing more from the shaft with experienced touches. Soon Lindir's musical voice rose, and he came hard into the archer's hot mouth. Haldir swallowed until the bard ran dry and lay gasping and sweaty from his release.

Lindir cradled him, petting his tangled silver hair as Haldir moved over him again. Haldir's unsatisfied cock lay between them and a tremor passed through Lindir at the pleading look he received. He reached down, stroking the archer's desire. "I am yours. Tell me, maethoren vain (my beautiful warrior), what you desire."

"_Ai_, touch me. It has been so long…" Lindir stared into the archer's wide eyes, playing his talented fingers over Haldir's swollen flesh. "I will not last … oh... _melethron_, Lindir!" Haldir shuddered and his release boiled over the bard's hand.

For a long while they lay together, Lindir's head on Haldir's chest. He listened to Haldir's breath, the rhythm lolling him closer and closer to sleep. "Stay with me here tonight, Haldir."

"I hope to stay with you this night and the next… until the Lord desires to return to his Lady." The bard kissed Haldir's collarbone and surrendered to sleep. Haldir lay awake for a time, stroking Lindir's hair with a content smile.

END


End file.
